poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes vs. Villains/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. (Fade to inside a prison, CHEF HATCHET and a guard walking past a row of prison cells, Chef is carrying a manila folder. Chef walks past 2 cells containing a one-eyed prisoner and what looks like the Insane Psycho Killer with a Hook) Psycho Killer: I’M INNOCENT I TELL YA! INNOCENT!!! (The one-eyed prisoner makes kissy faces at Chef and the Guard. Chef’s face grows increasingly concerned when he hears a familiar voice) Voice: (Off-screen) And the Crusty Cockroaches have a big lead over the Soiled Stinkbugs! Prisoner: (Off-screen) Cram it, McLean! (Psychotic laughter) (Pan over to reveal none other that CHRIS MCLEAN, wearing an orange jumpsuit locked behind a glass door in a highly secured cell familiar looking map of Camp Wawanakwa hanging on the wall, overlooking two bugs staring at each other) Chris: Lightning slips past Duncan, and the heat is on! Yeah, look at that! That's what I'm talking about! (Finally notices Chef, glaring at him) Well, well, well, look who finally came to visit me after a whole year. Chef: C'mon. You've finished your sentence for dumping toxic waste. Chris: (Pouting) Whatever, think I'll stay right here; got everything I need. Including (Pulls out a cashew nut with a drawing of Chef’s face on it) Chef 2.0! I made him from a cashew. (Chef slips the manila folder through the slot into Chris’ cell; Chris grabs it suspiciously) What's this? Chef: Yo contract. The Producers green lit another season, so you in? Chris: (Smiles) it is on! (Chris’ smile twinkles) (Opening theme begins and ends) (Zoom in to Camp Wawanakwa, cut to Chris on the still rickety Dock of Shame) Chris: Welcome to Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. After my involuntary yearlong vacation... I really need to be in a familiar environment, surrounded by the people I love ...to hurt. (Evil laugh) It's a condition of my parole. Except for the hurt part, eh, that's all McLean! (Strolls down to the edge of the dock, where the Drama Machine from season 3 is waiting, along with a familiar briefcase) So, I'm bringing back 14 TD All-Stars to battle it out in the most dangerous, death-defying, One Million Dollar competition, ever! (The robot holds up the open case, where the wind blows a few bills away. Chris then addresses an incoming helicopter) and here they are now! From Revenge of The Island, Say hello to... (The door to the chopper reveals an apprehensive looking MIKE) Chris: -Multiple Mike! (A hand shoves Mike off the chopper) AKA, Chester, (Mike gasps, switching personalities) –Svetlana (He gasps, switching personalities again) Vito, (His hair slicks back and his eyes narrow) and Manitoba. (Mike seemingly reverts to normal, though Manitoba's scream of “Crikey!” gives him away. He splashes into the water) Mike's crush, pushover turned powerhouse, Zoey. (ZOEY looks worried for Mike) Zoey: Huh, Mike! (Dives) Chris: Athletic non-supporter, Lightning! (LIGHTNING, with his hair still white, looks down at Zoey) Lightning: You call that a dive? Watch this! (Prepares to dive) Sha-ugh! (Gets booted off by Chef’s foot) Chris: Bubble-Boy brainiac, Cameron. (Chef holds CAMERON by his hoodie) Cameron: This is highly illogical! (Chef tosses Cameron out the door) Chris: The tip-top techno alien user, Ireland Rebel X! (Whispers) Alias, Connor Lacey. Ireland Rebel X: Ireland Rebels, assemble! Chris: The Decepticon-slash-Legion of Cartoon Villains leader, Galvatron! Galvatron (G1): Legionnaires, prepare for our next competition. The Legion of Cartoon Villains: Yes, sir!